


Raccoon King

by Anonymous



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mostly Canon Compliant, POV Outsider, Possibly Unintentional Crack?, S10E10, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “And if you’ll let me, I-I’d like to spend the rest of my life—”“Jesus Christ, save the fuckin’ speech, you pussy.”...Karina just wanted to check out that new hipster band, Imperial Mammoth. She had no idea that she was going to witness a bar-fight-turned-marriage-proposal and overhear several interesting conversations along the way.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 15
Kudos: 205
Collections: Anonymous





	Raccoon King

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write Ian/Mickey for a while now and I thought this could be a nice way to start!
> 
> I tried to stay pretty true to the events in 10x10, but I added some extra dialogue and changed the positioning of the characters in some areas. Hope you like it!

Karina is always down to find some new indie/alternative bands. So naturally, when Emmy mentioned that she could get them on the list for some up-and-coming hipster band called Imperial Mammoth, she figured she’d check ‘em out. Apparently the members all wear suspenders. And there’s a _harp_. Seems like a good time.

At this point, Karina is down for anything that gives her a break on her doctoral research. Lately all she’s been thinking about are the possible inhibitory effects of secretomotor neurons in the GI tract.Yeah, she really needs to get out of the lab.

Imperial Mammoth will be a nice chill time, just hangin’ out with Emmy and listening to indie music. It’ll be good for her. A nice break. Small crowd, harp. No thinking about the enteric nervous system. She can do that.

...

“Oh good, the line’s not too bad to get in,” Karina grins as she and Emmy walk across the parking lot.

“Yeah we shouldn’t have to wait out here for very long since we’re on the list anyway,” Emmy glances at her phone to check the time.

They approach the short line outside the bar and stand behind a couple dudes around their age. Karina gives them a quick glance: The first guy is petite, with slightly curly reddish-brown hair and a small stature. Pretty well dressed too, with a sparkly black blazer over a semi-sheer black blouse with silver sequins.Dark figure-hugging slacks.

Karina taps on Emmy’s shoulder and leans in, whispering, “Damn, I didn’t know this was gonna be a fancy thing. You think we should have dressed up a bit more?”

They both glance down at what they’re wearing:long hair pulled back in ponytails, band t-shirts and medium-wash jeans with tennis shoes. Big fans of being comfortable.

Emmy rolls her eyes fondly, “Nah we’re fine, we’re just here for the music anyway. Did you notice that we’re wearing the same thing again?”

Karina laughs, “I don’t know, dude. This was the only thing left that was clean; I haven’t done laundry for like three weeks. It’s just been nonstop in the lab right now.”

Emmy sighs, “Honestly same here; we’ve been super busy in radiology lately. Also— yeah, we’re fine— the other guy in front of us looks pretty casual.”

Karina tries to inconspicuously look at the other guy in front of them. He’s on the shorter side, sturdy build, black hair. Just wearing a pair of worn light-wash loose fitting jeans, a black t-shirt with a flannel over the top.

The guy looks kind of _rough_ , to be honest. His shoulders appear tense and guarded. His right hand is in a tight fist at his side and for his left hand, he’s rubbing his thumb repeatedly over his index finger in small circles. There’s some phrase tattooed across his knuckles, but Karina can’t tell what it says. He’s standing as far away as he possibly can from the petite sparkly redhead dude, which must be a bit difficult as they seem to be waiting in line _together_.

What really catches her attention is the black-haired man’s facial expression; full lips in a hard-pressed straight line, eyebrows furrowed, blue eyes downcast.

“He does _not_ look like he wants to be here at all,” Karina whispers.

“Well, maybe Imperial Mammoth sucks and he knows it, but his boyfriend is forcing him to come. Who cares? Guess we’ll find out soon,” Emmy responds quietly.

“Yeah, maybe that’s it...”

But Karina isn’t so sure. Whatever, it’s not her problem. Sometimes she just gets way too involved in people watching.

...

“Ooh Mickey honey, looks like we can go in!” The small redhead guy exclaims as he rushes into the bar without looking back at the black-haired man— Mickey— Karina thinks that’s his name.

Mickey scowls and slowly ambles into the bar after him, grumbling something under his breath that sounds like, “ _Barry_ ,” “ _Ian_ ,” and “ _Fuckin’ woolly mammoth shit_.”

Karina and Emmy follow them into the bar. Imperial Mammoth is still getting set up, so they take the time to get a couple beers and grab a seat at one of the tables. They’ve got a good view of the stage and are close to the entrance in case they want to leave early.

People are still slowly filtering in. Karina takes a look around the place; the Mickey guy is leaning against a wall near them, scowling and taking swigs of beer. His boyfriend is at a booth all the way across the room, talking to some other people. Okay, maybe not his boyfriend then? 

Karina’s attention is drawn to two more guys entering the bar. They’re both in their early to mid twenties it seems, but that’s pretty much where the similarities between the two end.

The first dude is pretty tall, with a muscular frame. He’s dressed similarly to Mickey actually— super casual, plain blue jeans, grey t-shirt, and a simple black jacket. He’s got red hair and what looks to be a small, reluctant smile on his face. He’s walking on crutches and has a clunky black brace on his left leg.

Doesn’t look very comfortable, Karina thinks. Imperial Mammoth must be really good if he wants to be here with his broken leg, bulky cast, and crutches that are probably gonna rub his skin raw. If it were her, she’d skip this shit all together and just stay home.

Ok, enough with the wandering train of thought. She takes a look at the other guy.

This guy looks _stunning_. He’s got platinum blond hair, full face of makeup, and a black shear lacy outfit. Damn. He’s also on the phone. The redhead dude is trailing behind him slightly, smiling uncomfortably.

The contrast between these two dudes, holy shit. Polar opposites, in Karina’s opinion. 

Karina’s close enough to listen in and she does. She’s curious, alright? And Emmy’s scrolling through iFunny right now, so she’s got nothing better to do. The makeup guy is still on the phone:

“Yes, bitch, I got the card‐duplication machine thingy, but if you got the number and the expiration date, then you're good to go.”

Karina notices the short grumpy guy, Mickey, straighten the fuck up all the sudden from where he’s slouching against the wall. His eyes are all alert and he’s lookin’ straight at the two dudes who just came in.

“Yes, _spend_ , girl, before they realize you took it. And get me some boots, too. Not Uggs, bitch, okay? I'm not trying to look basic this fall.”

Karina sees a smirk tugging at the corners of Mickey’s lips. His shoulders, previously so tense and balled up, relax ever so slightly as he continues to watch the scene unfold before him.

The makeup guy on the phone continues enthusiastically, “Yes! The _thievery_ of it all. Oh, yeah. Okay.I'm on a date, so I got to go.”

The redhead guy on crutches is half grimacing, half forced-smiling. He looks at his date and does a little uncomfortable chuckle thing.

The platinum blond looks him up and down and smiles seductively, “You want a show?”

He turns away smugly, confidently, “Watch me walk away.”

He saunters towards the bar, hips swaying all the way.

The black haired man, Mickey, ambles over to stand a couple steps behind Redhead Crutches. Mickey’s full on smirking now, and his previously downcast blue eyes are now sparking in amusement.

“Ian.”

The other man—Ian?— turns his head to face Mickey, forced smile still on his face.

Mickey’s chuckling disbelievingly, “The _fuck_ is that?”

Ian turns back around to watch his date, grimacing, “That is Cole; he’s my date.”

Ian turns his head towards Mickey for a split second, attempting an easy grin that doesn’t quite get there. He turns it back around and nods slowly.

Mickey raises an eyebrow skeptically as he takes a long look at Cole, “Uh _huh_.”

Mickey’s eyebrows furrow slightly, then raise even further as his eyes widen, bewildered, “What’s he doin’?”

They both watch Cole for a few seconds; He’s bent over slightly, hands on his knees, ass sticking out and bouncing from side to side, swishing his head back and forth off-beat to the music.

Ian has an “ _it is what is_ ” expression on his face, “He’s gettin’ us drinks.”

He turns around to face Mickey once again.

Mickey’s nodding his head doubtfully, “Alright, tough guy.”

He looks down at Ian’s leg and gestures to it grudgingly, eyes darkening and shoulders slumping a bit, “You— you need to sit down or some shit?”

Ian’s whole face softens, “ _Mickey_.”

“Look man, I don’t—”

“Hi everyone, we’re Imperial Mammoth and this is our first song, ‘Raccoon King!’”

Jesus, just when this conversation is getting good. Karina tries to remind herself that it really is none of her business, whatever’s going on between the two guys, Ian and Mickey. But now she’s so intrigued!

The tension between them, _God_.

Ok, time to focus on the music. Karina reluctantly directs her attention to Imperial Mammoth and attempts to listen to the lyrics of “Raccoon King.”

_I feel like a rat in the bath_

_Dropped me in here and I_

_Try to swim up to the top_

_Want to go back to my cage_

Karina hears a loud disgruntled, “What the _fuck_ is this shit?”

She stifles a laugh and turns her head to the direction of the voice. Oh, no wonder she heard it so clearly; it’s that Mickey dude. Him and Ian are standing pretty much right next to where she and Emmy are sitting.

Mickey’s shaking his head and raising a perplexed eyebrow at Ian.

Ian looks like he’s tryin’ to hold in his laughter as well, “Jesus, Mick. It’s hipster shit.”

He leans his right crutch against his side and gently reaches out his hand to cup Mickey’s jaw, thumb rubbing up and down. Then he threads his hand through Mickey’s hair, rubbing his scalp a bit before returning back to his crutch.

Mickey’s eyes flutter shut, tension melting out of his body as he releases a small sigh. But he stiffens up real fast and takes a few steps back. His lips draw into a tight line and gaze hardens, “Whatever, man. I need another beer.”

Mickey stalks on over and sits at the bar. He bends his head down and pinches the root of his nose with his thumb and middle finger.

Ian watches him for a minute and sighs heavily. Then he sees the empty spots at the table where Karina and Emmy are sitting. He looks at Karina, smile not reaching his eyes “Mind if I sit here?”

“Sure, go ahead. You can probably just lean your crutches on the side here.”

Ian pulls out both chairs that are across from each other. He sits in one and rests his leg in the other, wincing a bit as it stretches out, “Great, thanks.”

Karina sees Emmy look up and notice his broken leg. Oh lovely. She knows where this is going.

Emmy’s eyes spark with interest, “Oh you broke your leg? You got images of the x-rays on your phone? I’m a radiology tech and I’d love to take a look at them.”

Ian looks disconcerted for a moment before shrugging, “Yeah sure, alright.”

He gets his phone out and pulls up the images.

Emmy excitedly begins analyzing them.

Jesus.

...

Ian actually seems more relaxed as time goes on. Apparently he used to be an EMT, so he likes talking about the medical stuff with Emmy. While they start to swapping stories, Karina tunes into the next few Imperial Mammoth songs.

This goes on for a bit. Ian and Emmy are just chatting animatedly. Karina’s enjoying the band’s performances of“European Socks,” “Fiery Melancholia,” “DMT God,” and “Jupiter Cruise.”

Then they switch to a slower song called “Good Things.”

Some movement at the table across from them catches the corner of her eye; the petite, curly haired fancy guy that initially came with Mickey is pulling up a chair there with his back facing them.

Ian notices him too, glancing over before turning to face Karina and Emmy “You know, I’m probably going to be getting up after this song is over. But thanks for letting me sit here and take up half your table.” He chuckles, slightly self-deprecating.

Emmy laughs, “No problem, dude! Hope you feel better and it was cool talking to you.”

He smiles at them and then looks over at the bar; Mickey is still over there, only now he’s standing, nursing a beer, and scowling in their general direction.

The Cole guy that came with Ian is actually at the bar too, taking shots and giggling with a couple girls he seems to have befriended. He sees Ian looking and winks.

Ian does another half smile, half grimace thing and nods.

This whole interaction does not seem to have escaped Mickey, who looks between the two and scowls even harder, eyes downcast and maybe a tiny bit hurt? His shoulders tense up and he starts rubbing his thumb over his index finger in small circles.

_All the good things about you_

_All the good things about you_

Ian grabs his crutches and gets up as the song starts winding down. He goes over to stand behind the petite curly haired guy who’s talking passionately with his friend.

Karina tunes into the conversation:

“—and yes, Imperial Mammoth certainly provides unique commentary regarding society and the human condition. Like the juxtaposition and rodent symbolism in the first song they played, ‘Raccoon King.’ The speaker likens themself to a rat. The rat is overwhelmed in the large, unfamiliar bathtub and yearns to be put back in its small, confining cage. Leaves listeners pondering the idea of what true freedom embodies. Do we have to overcome a certain level of discomfort in order to be truly _free_? Fascinating, all of it.”

Karina rolls her eyes. Fucking English majors.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking. I also wonder if—”

There’s a large burst of applause and cheering

“We’re Imperial Mammoth! We’re gonna take a break, but we’ll be back in ten.”

And Karina really doesn’t _mean_ to tune back into the conversation, especially after all that analysis bullshit about the rat, but then Emmy heads to the restroom and she just _happens_ to overhear something that catches her attention. Petite Curly is still talking all snobby-like:

“Look, I hooked up with him once, and he moved in! I didn't have a choice. Now he won't go!”

His friend snickers. Petite Curly continues,

“I was hoping, since I got his ex here, that maybe _he'd_ take him off my hands. _Please, God_.”

The friend sniggers meanly.

“So, _no_ , he’s not my boyfriend— He's dumb, he's rude, he's politically ignorant, he's violent, he's socially inept. I don't even think he can _read_! And he's _way too_ aggressive in bed— and _not_ in a good way.”

At this point, both Petite Curly and his friend are cackling. Ian’s stiffened the fuck up from where he’s standing behind them.

Ian chuckles grimly, “Alright, Byron.”

Petite Curly—Byron?— startles at the noise, turning around in his seat to see Ian, and hurriedly stands up to face him. He titters nervously, eyes wide. Ian still manages to tower over him even as he’s leaning on his crutches.

Ian continues in a low, mocking tone, “You convinced me; I’ll— _take him of your hands_.”

Byron’s eyes widen impossibly further and his whole body shrinks down even more.

Ian’s voice is heated, filled with contempt, “You think you’re so fucking _superior_ , don’t you?”

He scoffs in disbelief, “Is this uh... this what you do when you don't like somebody— You _bash 'em_ behind their backs? Get a _good laugh at their expense_ with your fucking friends? Try to _pawn 'em off_ to some other guy?”

Karina thinks Byron looks about ready to piss himself as he stammers,“No, I—uh, I‐I didn't—I didn't m‐mean that—”

Ian laughs in a faux-kind-and-understanding way. He reaches out his right hand and pats Byron’s shoulder, “Byron, _Byron_ , come on; I know _exactly_ what you meant.”

Byron has a sort of deer-in-the-lights-expression.

Ian continues on, casually, all matter-of-fact like he’s talkin’ about the weather forecast, “Unfortunately for _you_ , I'm not the kind of guy who lets people talk shit about the man he loves.”

Ian shrugs and pauses, as if a thought suddenly occurs to him, “So, uh—hey, can you hold these for me?”

He gathers his crutches in one hand and holds them out for Byron to take.

Byron’s eyebrows scrunch and he tentatively nods, “Sure.”

“Thanks.”

All the sudden, Byron’s on the ground and Ian’s punching the shit outta him. Repeatedly. The friend makes some half-hearted attempts to get him off but doesn’t accomplish much. A crowd starts gatherin’ around them to watch.

“Fuck, Ian’s beatin’ the shit outta that tiny dude. Wanna head out?”

Emmy looks over, “Huh. Not surprising. He gives off that ‘don’t-take-no-shit’ vibe.”

Emmy grins and continues, “Let’s see what happens. If it starts getting really bad, then we can leave so we don’t have to talk to the cops.”

“Yeah, makes sense.”

Karina hears a resounding, assertive, “Hey!”

And then Mickey’s calmly yet quickly striding over to the fight. For the most part, he seems pretty unfazed except for the slight raising of his eyebrows. He stands in front of Ian, who has stopped punching Byron and is kneeling on one knee.

Then something between them shifts.

Ian looks up at Mickey and locks eyes with him.

Mickey looks down at Ian, lips parted ever so slightly. His eyes flash with an indistinguishable emotion.Mickey shifts his gaze slightly down and to the side as his shoulders slump. He starts rubbing his thumb over his index finger in small circles.

Ian wipes the blood from under his nose as he looks up at Mickey. He’s slightly out of breath yet firm and unwavering as he says, “I love you, Mickey Milkovich.”

Mickey tenses, his eyes widening and shooting back to rest on Ian. His lips are still parted and he remains completely still. 

Ian continues, earnest, unguarded, “More than anything. And-And if you’ll let me, I-I’d like to spend the rest of my life—”

“Jesus Christ, save the fuckin’ speech, you pussy.”

Mickey looks up and away from Ian for a second before locking eyes with him, sincere. Ian’s whole body goes rigid and he’s breathing heavily.

“I’ll marry you,” Mickey chuckles and grins, eyes glowing, “Of course I’ll fuckin’ marry you.”

Ian surges up. He wraps his hands on either side of Mickey’s face and brings him in close. Mickey’s whole body relaxes and he immediately melts into the kiss. He slowly, gently raises his left hand and threads it through Ian’s hair.

They stay like that for a while, completely wrapped up in one another.

Karina notices that Byron is no longer on the floor. She looks around and spots him next to Cole at the bar. They’re both holding ice packs up to their faces and look to be exchanging numbers. Huh.

Eventually Ian and Mickey part.

Mickey’s lips are shiny and swollen and yeah, he’s smiling softly at Ian. He’s got stars in eyes as he looks up at Ian, a bit dazed and unfocused.

Ian just looks so fuckin’ happy, man. He’s grinning all wide as he gazes warmly at Mickey. He wraps a strong arm around Mickey’s shoulders and pulls him in close. Mickey buries his face in the crook of Ian’s neck, completely relaxing into him. Ian bends his head down slightly and presses his lips softly to Mickey’s forehead.

Karina doesn’t think that this Mickey seems like a guy who’s “way too aggressive in bed,” but that’s just her opinion.

Ian leans in and murmurs something to Mickey, who does a little nod in response. Ian unwraps his arm from around him and winces as he starts to lean down to pick up his crutches from where they’re lying half-hazard on the floor.

This does not go unnoticed by Mickey, who grabs Ian’s arm and raises an unamused eyebrow as Ian turns to look at him. Mickey picks up the crutches and hands them to Ian. Ian smiles softly, eyes warm, as he takes Mickey in. A light flush spreads across Mickey’s cheeks, “Fuck-ever, man. Let’s get the fuck out.”

They move as quickly as they can to the door, which isn’t that fast considering Ian’s hobbling on crutches. Mickey walks a couple steps ahead of him, opening the door for him as they exit.

The door slams shut. Everyone in the bar is kinda just frozen, looking slowly at around at each other as they take in all of what just happened. Guess this isn’t a typical thing around here.

“Hey Randy, did you call the cops?”

“Fuck no, man. Did you see the knuckle tats on his boyfriend? I’m not getting involved in that shit.”

Well, Karina thinks, it’s not exactly what she had in mind for Friday night, but at least it got her out of the research lab.

* * *

“Never thought I could have this, man. _Fuck_.”

“C’mere.”

**Author's Note:**

> The “songs” mentioned here are completely fictional, except for “All the good things about you,” which is actually by Imperial Mammoth. The fictional songs are **very** loosely based on some songs by Rainbow Kitten Surprise.


End file.
